<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven's gift  / I promised to him ,part 2 /Ich habe es ihm versprochen, Teil 2 by 20ella1980</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595144">Heaven's gift  / I promised to him ,part 2 /Ich habe es ihm versprochen, Teil 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980'>20ella1980</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hit the Floor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sun behind the clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ein schwarzer Leichenwagen fuhr vor. Vier gut gebaute Basketball Spieler öffneten die Hecktür und holten den Mahagoni Sarg umhüllt in eine Devil Fahne raus. </p><p>Es war Judes letzter Weg auf dieser Welt.<br/>
Es schien in den letzten 3 Jahren  wie ein Fluch über die Devils zu liegen. Mia,Olivia,Raquel,Pete und jetzt der Jude.</p><p>Mehrere Limousinen kamen nacheinander auf dem Friedhof vorgefahren .Die letzte kam und Gideon und Leonel stiegen aus. "Es ist nicht wahr",dachte sich Gideon. Es ist nur ein Alptraum.<br/>
Wir haben erst geheiratet, unser Haus bezogen. Wir wollten reisen,Kinder haben. Viele Kinder.</p><p>In dem Moment schoß ihm der Satz den der Jude zu ihm sagte um Gid's Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen</p><p>"Und das Babyzimmer ",sagte er,"kommt dahin"

</p>
<p>Elena hielt eine Rede in der Kirche.Sie konnte nichts schlechtes über Jude sagen. Obwohl sie immer noch nicht verstehen konnte ,wie so einer wie Jude ,mit so einem "Arschloch "wie Zero zusammen sein konnte.</p><p>Wenn jemand von der Militär stirbt, salütiert man für den jenigen,um die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.</p><p>Die Devils haben sich auch was für Judes letzten Gruss und Ehre überlegt.<br/>
Es hieß drei Mal "Devils Nation" und jeweils ein Schlusspfiff von dem Basketball Spiel.</p><p>Gideon wusste nichts davon und war gerührt von der Geste  des Teams.<br/>
Was ihn traurig aber noch mehr wütend   machte,vor allem für Jude ,war das weder Oscar,der irgendwo verschwunden war, noch Judes Mutter zur Beerdigung ihres einziges Sohnes kamen.<br/>
Kurz danach fiel er in ein tiefes Loch.Er wurde depressiv. Verständlich. Ließ sich für längere Zeit beurlauben, und hat sich lange nicht in der Arena blicken lassen.<br/>
Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er in ihrem Haus. Seinem und Judes.</p><p>Im Haus steht immer noch so alles wie Jude es eingerichtet hatte.Überall stehen und hängen Bilder von den beiden. Der glücklichen Zeit. Über dem Kamin hängt das selbe eingerahmte Trikot von Zero, den er Jude schenkte nach dem er sein Agent wurde. Die Hochszeitsfotos und die aus den Flitterwochen.</p><p>Gideon überlegt sogar mit dem Spielen aufzuhören. Er hat noch ein Jahr unter dem Vertrag gestanden.<br/>
Mehrere Monate vergehen seit Judes Tod. Als ein unerwarteter Anruf ihn erreichte. Und ließ ihn weiter hoffen.</p><p>Er nahm ab . "Gideon Kinkade",hat er sich am Telefon gemeldet.</p><p>"Mr.Kinkade,ich bin Michael Ostin,der Anwalt von ihrem Mann. Es tut mir sehr leid was passiert ist. "Ich verwalte den Erbnachlass und jegliche Dokumente von Jude.Könnten sie es einrichten Morgen in mein Büro zu kommen?fragte er.</p><p>"Ja"fast flüsternd kam aus Gideon's Mund. Er legte auf.<br/>
Draußen wurde langsam dunkel.. Er ass mit viel Mühe einen Tunfischsandwich und ging anschließend ins Bett. Das roch immer noch nach Jude.</p><p>Am nächsten Morgen, Gid wachte auf,nahm eine Dusche, holte sich einen Kaffee und fuhr los. In einer Stunde hatte er den Termin in Mr.Ostins Büro.  Der Verkehr floß voran  und er erreichte recht schnell die Kanzlei.<br/>
Eine Dame mittleren Alters saß am Empfang.</p><p>Mr.Gideon Kinkade?",fragte sie ihn freundlich. </p><p>"Ja",antwortete er. </p><p>"Kommen Sie bitte mit mir. Mr.Ostin wartet schon auf Sie."Gid folgte ihr in ein grosses Konferenzraum. Es stand ein großer Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und ein Herr um die 50 , saß am Kopfteil.<br/>
Nachdem Gideon eingetreten ist und die Empfangsdame nach Getränken fragte ,ging sie wieder.</p><p>Mr.Ostin stand auf und streckte die Hand entgegen. "Michael Ostin",stellte er sich vor.</p><p>"Gideon Kinkade". </p><p>"Mr.Kinkade,sprach der Ostin.Ich verwalte das Erbe von Jude.Er vermachtet Ihnen ,bzw.überschreibt im Falle seines Todes,was ja jetzt traurigerweise eingetroffen ist.</p><p>Er öffnete das Testament und fing an vorzulesen.</p><p>"Ich,Jude Michael Kinkade, überschreibe meinem geliebten Ehemann Gideon Kinkade meine 30% der Anteile der Devils und die Arena ,die ich vor kurzem erwerben durfte.</p><p>Und meinen Porsche..In diesem Moment musste Gid lächeln."Dumm",flüsterte er .<br/>
Dann holte Ostin einen USB Stick raus. "Den",er streckte diesen Gideon,"sollen Sie sich zuhause anschauen,so wollte er das.</p><p>Er bedankte sich bei dem Ostin und fuhr daheim. Er konnte kaum erwarten zu sehen was auf dem USB  drauf sein sollte.<br/>
Zuhause angekommen, lief er direkt ins Judes Arbeitszimmer. Schaltete das Notebook und steckte den USB rein.</p><p>Es war eine Videodatei. Jude erschien auf dem Schirm. </p><p>"Hallo Gideon",sagte Jude mit seinem verschmitzten Lächeln. Wenn du dieses hier siehst,dann bin ich wohl nicht mehr da. Du weißt wie ich dich liebe,geliebt habe. Du bist das beste in meinem Leben. </p><p> Da ist noch eine Sache die du wissen solltest.Aber es ist besser wenn du jetzt am sitzen bist.</p><p>Das was ich dir gleich sage,ist deine Entscheidung.  Machst du das oder nicht,aber ich habe vor nicht so langer Zeit  meinen Sperma einfrieren lassen. Es befindet sich in einer Klinik in L.A. Du kannst darauf zurück greifen und von einer anonymen Leihmutter unser Kind austragen lassen.Es ist bereits alles bezahlt und erledigt. Solltest du das wollen,brauchst du nur unter dieser Nummer anzurufen und "Ja"sagen.<br/>
Ansonsten wird das nach zwei Jahren vernichtet. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir. </p><p>"Ich werde dich da oben vermissen,Dumm".</p><p> Gid saß vor dem Schirm . Der sonst so starke ,selbstbewusster "Zero ",der sich hinter einer Mauer versteckte,brach jetzt zusammen.</p><p>Jude war immer noch da,guckte Gideon an,lächelte und sagte "Ich liebe dich über alles, Gideon Kinkade. Und biete höre auf zu weinen.</p><p>"Ich liebe dich auch ".  Gid bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen .Wut, Hilflosigkeit, Tränen. Alles stieg in ihm hoch.</p><p>"Und du bist das beste in meinem Leben, Jude Kinkade."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kissed by the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>5 Jahre später</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gideon ging durch den Garten und suchte nach jemanden. Jemanden bestimmten.</p><p>"Jude Marshall Kinkade",rief der Gideon,"wo hast du dich wieder versteckt"?</p><p>"Hier bin ich Papa",rief eine kleine Stimme aus dem Spielhäuschen.</p><p>Gideon streckte seine Hand raus,als ein kleiner Junge von 4 Jahren ihm entgegen sprang.<br/>
"Heute ist Freitag Papa. Gehen wir jetzt Daddy besuchen?fragte der Jude Jr.</p><p>"Ja mein kleiner",Gid lächelte seinen Sohn an. "Wir gehen Daddy besuchen.</p><p>"Ich habe ein Bild für Daddy gemalt in der Schule",streckte er ein blaues  Blatt  Papier."Hier ,schau",sagte er. </p><p>Hier ist unser Haus,da bin ich und du ,da ist Daddy.</p><p>Gid schaute auf die Zeichnung . Es war ein Haus ,neben dem die zwei standen und über dem Haus ,in den Wolken hatte er Jude gemalt.</p><p>Gid setzte sich hin,nahm seinen Sohn in die Arme . Leise Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen runter. </p><p>"Du weinst ja Papa",bemerkte der kleine Mann.<br/>
"Ja,Jude",ich bin traurig . Traurig darüber das Daddy nicht hier sein kann. Aber ich bin froh und dankbar Gott und deinem Daddy dafür das er mir dich geschenkt hat.</p><p>Der kleine umarmte mit seinen kleinen Händen Gideon's Gesicht.<br/>
Diese haselnussbraune Augen. Sie schauten ihn an,als ob es gestern erst gewesen wäre ,als Jude und er geheiratet haben.</p><p>Jude Marshall Kinkade, ein kleines Abbild von dem Mann den er so sehr geliebt hat und es immer tun wird. Das gleiche braune Haar, diese Augen und sogar das gleiche Muttermal im Nacken,den Gid so oft und so sehr verrückt machte,wenn er sich in seinem Nacken vergrub. </p><p>Es war so,als ob der Jude oder der Himmel selber  den Jungen geküsst hätten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oscar kehrt nach L.A zurück und erfährt das er einen Enkelsohn hat. </p><p>Wird er sich versöhnlich zeigen??? Oder muss Gideon Angst um seinen Sohn haben...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oscar sitzt in seinem Wagen von der Devil Arena. </p><p>Als er Gideon raus kommen sieht,der einen kleinen Jungen an der Hand hält und ihn fragt ob er einen Eis möchte.Der kleine schaut irgendwo Richtung das wartende Auto. </p><p>"Wo schaust du hin Jude?",fragte er ihn.</p><p>Oscar konnte es seinen Augen nicht glauben. Es war als ob er Jahre zurückgeflogen wäre. Die gleichen Augen,dieses Lächeln und braune Haare. </p><p>Er war Jude kein guter Vater. Er war eigentlich gar kein Vater für ihn.</p><p>"Aber es ist noch nicht zu spät es wieder gut zu machen",dachte Oscar. Bei seinem Enkel.</p><p>Gid schnallte den Jungen in seinem Kindersitz,setzte sich in den Porsche und fuhr fort. </p><p>Oscar folgte ihnen. Er wartete bis sie im Haus verschwunden sind  und ging zu der Tür. </p><p>Er schaute  an die Türklingel. 
Es stand drauf hier wohnen "Jude ,Gideon und Jude Marshall Kinkade "

</p><p> </p><p>Er stieg wieder in seinen Wagen und fuhr zurück zum Hotel.</p><p>Eine Woche später ist Oscar bewusst in die Arena gefahren um den Gideon zu treffen. </p><p>Gid erstarrte als er plötzlich  dem Mann gegenüber stand den seinen eigenen Sohn hasste und zu deren Beerdigung er keine Anstalt gemacht hatte zu kommen. </p><p>"Zero",brachte Oscar raus.</p><p>"Nein",lehnte dieser ab. "Gideon. Kinkade"Dein Schwiegersohn, ob du es nun magst oder nicht.  </p><p>"Oscar kniete sich runter zu dem Jungen und fragte:" ist das?</p><p>"Ja,das ist Judes Sohn.Unser Sohn . Judes und mein."</p><p>"Und du bist ?",er streckte dem Jungen die Hand raus.</p><p>Der kleine Mann schaute hoch zu Gideon. Er kannte ihn schließlich nicht. Er war ein Fremder.</p><p>Gid nickte seinem Sohn zu.</p><p>"Ich bin Jude Marshall Kinkade ",und du?fragte ihn der Junge. </p><p>"Ich heiße Oscar". </p><p>Der Jude erwies sich als sehr gespächig. "Das ist mein Papa",sagte er stolz. "Er spielt Basketball ".<br/>
Er machte seine Jacke auf und zeigte noch stolzer sein schwarz rotes Trikot mit einer 0 drauf,und seinem Namen auf der Rückseite "Gideon Kinkade". </p><p>"Das alles hier,zeigte er um sich rum,gehört ihm".</p><p>Jude wurde ungeduldig. "Papa, wann können wir endlich gehen",fragte er Gid flehend an.</p><p>"Heute ist Freitag,wir gehen Daddy besuchen ".</p><p>Oscar schaute Gideon an. "Darf ich mit euch kommen?". </p><p>Der kleine schaute fragend zwischen Gid und Oscar. </p><p>Gideon mischte sich jetzt in die Unterhaltung.  "Jude,baby. Das ist dein Großvater. Oscar Kinkade."</p><p>"Sicher kannst du mit uns kommen , aber nur wenn du nichts böses im Schilde führst".Er wollte noch vieles anderes sagen,aber nicht vor dem Jungen.  Gideon war sehr wichtig,das Jude Marshall seine Familie kennt. Seine Großeltern und wer noch alles dazu gehört.</p><p>Er war Jude sehr dankbar, das er die Laura ,seine Schwester für ihn fand.</p><p>Als die drei den Friedhof erreichten und am Judes Grab standen,sagte der kleine Mann :"Hallo Daddy,weiss du wen wir heute mitgebracht haben?" Deinen Papa.</p><p>Der Junge kam zwar erst nach Judes Tod auf die Welt, wusste aber sehr genau wer und wie sein Daddy war. Gid war sehr wichtig,ihm seine Bilder zu zeigen,was Daddy gemacht hat,wie er aussah und wie sehr er ihn und seinen Mann geliebt hätte.</p><p>"Jude nahm die Hand seines Vaters und sagte :" ich habe in zwei Tagen Geburtstag, kommst du auch?"</p><p>Noch bevor Oscar was sagen konnte ,sprach Gid . "Sicher kommt der Großvater zu deinem Geburtstag, wenn er das selber möchte."</p><p>"Oscar ,drehte sich Gid zu ihm um,du kannst morgen Abend gerne zu uns zum Essen kommen.", wenn du magst.</p><p>Ich denke wir haben einiges zu bereden.</p><p>Tag später klingelte es an der Tür.Jude Jr. lief und öffnete die auf."Papa ,der Großvater ist da",schrie er  vor begeisterung.</p><p> "Wenn er nur wüsste ,wie er mit seinem eigenen Sohn umgegangen ist",dachte sich Gideon.</p><p>Jude Jr. war wie von dem Himmel geküsst.  Er war ein sehr geselliges Kind,der alle schnell in seine Bahn zog.</p><p>Er nahm Oscar an die Hand und führte ihn durch das Haus. "Grossvater",sagte Jude zu Oscar,wusstest du das Daddy das hier gemacht hat, als Papa und er geheiratet haben". Da war ich noch gar nicht auf der Welt."</p><p>Oscar ,der nicht mehr der jüngste war ,schaffte es Grade mal so hinter ihm her. </p><p>"Hier ist die Küche, hier ist das Bad ,hier ist das Arbeitszimmer von Daddy, hier ist das Zimmer (er blieb kurz davor stehen ,traurig und nachdenklich) das Zimmer von Papa und Daddy. Und hier, hier ist meins. </p><p>Es war nicht zum übersehen,was jetzt auch nun Oscar bewusst wurde,das sein Sohn und Gideon sich wirklich geliebt haben . Sie haben nicht aus Langeweile oder Spaß mit einander ausgegangen.</p><p>Es hat auch das Haus wieder gespiegelt. Die Wände waren voll mit Bilder von den Basketballspielen an denen Zero und die Devils teil genommen haben. Von Gideon und Judes Hochzeit.  Die Baby bilder von  Jude Marshall. </p><p>Im Wohnzimmer, über dem Kamin hing immer noch das selbe eingerahmte Trikot von Zero.  Das selbe was er Jude schenkte nach dem er sein Agent wurde. </p><p>Jude zog Oscar  am Arm zu einem Regal, holte ein Fotoalbum ,setzte sich auf Oscars schoss und fing an da drin zu blättern. Da waren noch mehr Bilder,die die man nur für die ganz engen Personen bestimmte. Die man nicht auf eine der Wände aufhängen wollte.</p><p>Oscar saß andauernd am lächeln Er wendete sich jetzt dem Gideon ."Er ist so bezaubernd ",sagte er. Und so klug .</p><p>"Das war dein Sohn auch ":sagte Gideon.<br/>
Bevor Oscar gehen wollte ,erinnerte ihn der kleine noch mal das er Morgen Geburtstag habe, er solle es bloß nicht vergessen. </p><p>Am nächsten Tag  stand Gid  schon früh auf. Während Oma Leonel auf Jude aufgepasst hatte, fuhr er die Geburtstagstorte  und das Geschenk für seinen Sohn abholen. </p><p>Sie wusste bereits dass der Oscar zurück in L.A sei und das er zum Geburtstag eingeladen wurde.<br/>
Gid kam zurück mit einem grossen flachen Paket wieder. Das Geschenk für den Junior. Den er sich schon sehr lange gewünscht hat. Als er morgens weg fuhr,schlief sein Sohnemann noch. Jetzt ,war er wach. Er stürmte auf seinen Papa zu. "Papa,heute ist endlich mein Geburtstag ",freute er sich. </p><p>"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Schatz",er nahm seinen Sohn,sein ein und alles auf den Arm, drückte  ihn ganz fest und sagte wie stolz er auf ihn sei und das sein Daddy es auch wäre. </p><p> </p><p>Dann packte er ganz aufgeregt sein Geschenk aus.Es war ein Devil  Trikot in Kindergrösse ,schwarz rot. Jude Marshall Kinkade  stand drauf ,eine 0  und zwei Autogramme . Das eine war von Gideon "Zero",das andere von Jude, seinem Daddy. Es war in ein Glasrahmen  eingepackt, ebenso wie das über dem Kamin hing.  </p><p>"Sollen wir das direkt daneben hängen"?,fragte Gid seinen Sohn.<br/>
"Ja,ja",der junge Mann war ausser sich vor Freude. "Aber zuerst ",fügte er hinzu,"zuerst gehen wir alle zusammen Daddy besuchen". </p><p>Später als der Oscar dazu gestoßen ist,die Leonel wusste nicht wie es ihr geschieht. Soll sie Angst vor ihm haben,soll sie so tun als ob nichts wäre?".<br/>
Er brachte Jude zwei grosse Pakete mit. Das erste enthielt einen Basketball und dazu gehörigen Korb.  Das andere überraschte sogar Leonel und Gideon.</p><p>Es befanden sich noch mehr Baby und Kinderfotos von Jude. Sein lieblings Teddybär,seine Baseballkartensammlung . Judes Baseballhandschuh,Ball ,Cappe und seinen ersten Kinderschläger.<br/>
Jude Jr. schaute sich ganz lange die Bilder an. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Papa und sagte :"schau mal Papa, sagte er "Daddy sieht aus wie ich".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From chapter 4 it continues in English.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surprise ,surprise !!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the four arrive at the cemetery, a surprise is waiting for them.</p><p>"Aunt Laura",Jude Marshall squeaked with enthusiasm and ran towards his aunt with open arms.</p><p>"Happy Birthday little man",she pressed and kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>"I thought you weren't coming",said Gid,hugging his sister.</p><p>"I'm not going to miss my only nephew''s birthday ",she suddenly turned.</p><p>"What is this asshole doing here?",she pointed to Oscar."  </p><p>"Laura,please.  Can we talk about that later,  not here and not in front of the  boy".</p><p>Later Oscar will admit that he had misjudged him completely and ask for forgiveness and thank him for seeing his grandson.</p><p>In the evening, while Jude Marshall was sleeping happily but exhausted in his bed,Gid and Laura were sitting in the garden having a serios conversation.</p><p>Gid looked over at the gift ,she had given to Jude Jr.<br/>
He was grateful and happy to have met Jude ,to have caught him,and for finding his sister. He looked at the portrait of Jude,him and Jude Marshall when he confessed that he wanted to have another child.</p><p>"We wanted to have a lot of children",said Gid. Jude shouldn't  grow up alone,he should have someone in his life that he can count on when I'm not there anymore.</p><p>"But Jude's sperm was already used up",whispered Laura.</p><p>"But I could very well imagine seeing  a mini Gideon Michael running here ",said Gid. It would carry the same surrogate mother so that the two are related to each other.</p><p>Sure,Gid had One-night-stands here and there, but they didn't mean anything. A in  and out . It was just to let out pressure.
After all ,he was just a man,but he would never prefer sex to his children. He saw men he had sex with,once and never again. 

</p><p>But at the time,of course Gideon did not know that there would soon be someone who enters his life unexpectedly. .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soul mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gideon gets to know someone, but is very concerned about whether this is correct. </p><p>Whether that's right for him, but especially for his son.</p><p>How will he accept that when a new, different man enters her life?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dropping Jude off at school, Gideon hurried to the arena. He was running very late.Gid had a sponsorship meeting in  half an hour. </p><p>He finally arrived in the parking lot. He parked his "Jude's "Porsche in an empty space because his own was occupied by someone which he was annoyed about.</p><p>He left,his iPhone in one hand ,in the other contracts that Leonel should have signed. Gid leafed throught it as he walked. When he hit something or someone.<br/>
His things feel to the floor. The one he bumped into apologized for his clumsiness, picked up the papers from the floor.</p><p>When Gideon wanted to say that he should have looked better himself,he met these eyes. </p><p>In a moment he seemed to move back a few years . At the time in Ohio when he first met Jude. Only a few minutes had passed,but this look,these eyes. </p><p>The man smiled at Gid,apologized for the inconvenience, and hurried to his car.</p><p>Now he looked over and knew who had parked in his place.Gid looked after the stranger and thought:"is something like that possible "?</p><p>He hurried to his office ,where Leonel was already waiting for him.</p><p>"Sorry",he apologized. I had a small incident and my parking lot was occupied. </p><p>Half the meeting ,Gid was absent-minded.</p><p>Leonel has never missed anything  ,not even as Gid looked out the window somewhere for half the day. </p><p>"Earth to Gideon ",whispered Leonel.</p><p>"What did you just say",he returned now.</p><p>"Something happened ", she asked him and put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
"I was just thinking ",he nodded to her.</p><p>He was still thinking about telling Leonel about the encounter. </p><p>These eyes . They were like two dark mirrors in which he seemed to see Jude.</p><p>"I'm  going crazy"?,he thought to himself.</p><p>He looked at Leonel and said:"today is Friday ",he added . </p><p>"Daddy visit day",said Leonel. </p><p>"Yes",he nodded.</p><p>"I'll pick up the little one and we'll go to Jude".</p><p>Gideon drove up to the school.He was already outside with his best friend and their mother.Gid got out of the car ,moved towards the boys  when Jude ran towards him,was happy and laughed. He gave his buddy high five and said:" I have to go Brian".</p><p>Gid hugged Jude. </p><p>"We're  going to visit daddy,but first there's  ice cream ",he said to his son.</p><p>"You tell me how your day at school was.</p><p>Shortly there after ,they sat in cafe and ate ice cream and Jude enthusiastically  reported that they would soon get a new coach.</p><p>"If we get better we can play our first game",he said proudly. </p><p>A week later ,Gid drove to a sports shop to surprise Jude Marshall with new baseball gear.</p><p>However, he was the one who would experience a surprise.When he was standing  on the rack with baseball bats ,a male hand next to it grabbed a bat.Gid turned when a voice cleared his throat.</p><p>There he was again. The stranger who had robbed Gid's mind for days.</p><p>Gideon  got the things for Jude,smiled slightly, and went to pay. He was in the parking lot in his car.</p><p>"Is that a coincidence? ",he wondered again.</p><p>In the evening ,when Gid and Jude Marshall  were sitting at the table,he was enthusiastic  about their new coach.</p><p>"Dad",said Jude. The new coach is so cool.He moved here from  Denver.<br/>
"He said today that if we win the first game we go to eat ice cream, if not we still eat ice cream"he chuckled.<br/>
Jude smiled as Gideon  ran over his head and tousled his brown hair.</p><p>"He really has to love his job,my big one",replied Gid.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later ,the first training should  take place after the holidays.  Jude is very excited ,he got up early and woke Gid.<br/>
"Dad ,today is the first training session ",he said.</p><p>"So, are you happy?",Gid asked his son.</p><p>"Yes and how",answered Jude. Now let's have breakfast  and go to training.  </p><p>After breakfast, pancakes,eggs and bacon ,Jude ran up to his room to change. Meanwhile ,Gid cleaned up the kitchen.</p><p>"Jude,baby, are you ready?",he asked . But there was no answer to the question. He went up the stairs ,looked into Jude's room,and saw him sitting on the bed. </p><p>"What's up my boy",he asked. We have to go straight away. You haven't changed yet.</p><p>Jude Marshall looked at Gid and said :"the new clothes are very nice dad,but I would rather wear daddy clothes ". The little man looked at his dad again and asked :"aren't you angry with  me?".</p><p>"No way".</p><p>"Then maybe I can give the new things to my new friend ",Jude's looked at Gid questioningly.<br/>
"He would like to play baseball,but his parents have no money for the equipment". </p><p>Jude was so much like his daddy now ,not just outwardly, he also had a big heart. </p><p>"Can you also invite grandma  Leonel  and grandfather to my game ":,he asked .</p><p>With that ,they set off for training.</p><p>As soon as they arrived on  the square, Jude jumped out of the car and ran over to the others.  Gideon parked his car and moved toward the crowd of children. </p><p>Jude Marshall was so happy. Laughing ,he tugged a young man by the hand at him.<br/>
Gid couldn't see anything for away as he stepped closer.</p><p>He only heard Jude say:"come with me,in brought my dad with me today".</p><p>Now he was perplexed.</p><p>"Dad,this is my coach  Chris",he said.</p><p>Now the stranger had a name.</p><p>He held out his hand . "Gideon",I' heard a lot about her",he said.<br/>
Jude talks about her continuosly. </p><p>"I'm Chris",said the coach. Chris either didn't seem to care much about basketball, or he lived somewhere where there was no television. Somehow Gid liked that.</p><p>He didn't  see the Zero in front of him ,or the one Devil who was married to the boss and had money.</p><p>"You have a great boy",Chris said ,as he looked after Jude,who joined the other kids.</p><p>"I'm trying",said Gid embarrassed<br/>
I would like to have more conversation ",said Chris, but I think  someone is waiting for me.<br/>
Chris pointed over to the airport group of girls and boys.</p><p>After Oscar Jude had trained several times ,there were many questions open to Chris.</p><p>Apparently  there was no mother or she was never talked about. </p><p>Chris didn't miss Gid's wedding ring.</p><p>When Gideon brought Jude to training one day and Jude refused the invitation to eat hot dogs with the other kids,Chris decided to address Gid.</p><p>Gid looked at his son questioningly.  "What don't you want to be with Jude?",he asked. </p><p>Jude looked at him and said :"today is Friday dad,you forgot Daddy day".</p><p>"Yes,my big one. Now run and have fun playing ".</p><p>Chris looked at Gid helplessly ."Can we talk somewhere in peace ",he asked Chris.</p><p>"Yes",in my office ",replied the latter. </p><p>It's  a bit complicated and long to tell, said Gid.</p><p>The two went in and sat down.</p><p>"My husband ",Gideon began to say,died six years ago".  It was a Friday.  That is why this day is so sacred to Jude.</p><p>Chris looked at him and asked:"but Jude Marshall  is only four?".</p><p>"Yes ",said Gid. He was born barely two years after Jude's death with the help of a surrogate mother. He is his birth son.</p><p>Chris didn't  ask any questions about it.</p><p>Judes knows who hos Daddy was like he was .It is important to him. For both of us to go to the cemetery on Fridays. No matter whether  it's  his birthday or Christmas ,or otherwise for a day.Whether it's raining or snowing . The man who brings the Jude to training every now and then is Oscar Kinkade.<br/>
My father -in - law, we saw each other again after 6 years and try to get along well.For the boy.</p><p>Gid was surprised that he didn't know anything. After all,her famous kiss ran on all channels back then.But said nothing.</p><p>Suddenly Chris felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to get too close to Gid,but he didn't think he dug that deep.</p><p>The next morning Gid and Jude Marshall were at the breakfast table .The Playoff ran on the screen with the famous kiss of Zero and Jude.When the doorbell rang.</p><p>"Keep eating Jude",said Gid as he went to the door. </p><p>He opened it and Chris stood in front of him. </p><p>The latter apologized for the early disruption and for showing up.</p><p>"Sorry",said Chris. When I show up ,but yesterday's  conversation just didn't leave me alone. I didn't want to get close to you.</p><p>"Do you like coffee? ",asked Gid and invited Chris in.They went to the dining room.</p><p>Jude Marshall sat excitedly eating and looked intently at the screen.</p><p>When he screamed so Chris was startled .</p><p>"Now,now,dad",he shouted enthusiastically. </p><p>The moment Zero Jude's said that Lucas wasn't coming and his lips slammed against Jude's, Gid and Chris came in.</p><p>"Hello Jude",said Chris now.</p><p>"Hello Chris ",Jude Marshall greeted him.</p><p>Jude's heart filled with pride at that moment."This is my dad and my daddy ",he said.</p><p>When Chris looked at the framed jearsey over the fireplace ,next to which a small framed one hung.</p><p>A few weeks later,Gid is sitting in his office pondering.</p><p>Leonel knocked on the door and entered. "Hey Gid ",he said. He didn't have to tell her anything  she could tell that he had something to think about.</p><p>"What do you have Gid",she asked.You know if can keep it to myself.</p><p>"I met someone and he invited me for a drink".</p><p>"And you're worrying about it now ",she asked again.</p><p>"Gid ,you don't have to jump straight to bed with him".It's just a drink.<br/>
You are a human being, you have to go further. Do you think that Judes would have wanted you to live like a a monk".,she tried to convince him.</p><p>"I'm worried about Jude Marshall, how is he going to take that. When someone else enters our life .</p><p>"Do you know what your son wanted when he blew out the candles on the cake?".</p><p>Gid looked at her questioningly. </p><p>"He wanted a sibling and that his dad is happy",said Leonel. Jude is a smart boy,he understands everything, he hears you talk to Jude and cry every night. </p><p>"Or are you worried about what would be thought of you,",Leonel took his hand.</p><p>"Gid ,it's been almost 6 years since then". If you're happy,the boy is too. You have a great boy,you did a good job.</p><p>Now Gid smiled slightly. </p><p>"But someone is still completely innocent".</p><p>"Absofreakinglytely ",said Leonel and laughed. </p><p>"But now tell me,where did you get to know him?" Leonel did not sound get curious . </p><p>"We collided when I was late for the sponsorship meeting. Then I saw him again. </p><p>"You going to laugh ,but he's coaching Jude's baseball team",he said.</p><p>"Our Jude Marshall ",she wondering. </p><p>"Yeah, he moved here from Denver.</p><p>"Leonel,by the way ,Jude's the day after tomorrow his first game",he said. You have to came Oscar is also invited. Hewil, be happy when you come.</p><p>"Me too,me too ",Leonel grinned.</p><p>"Then I'll meet your Mr.Denver ".</p><p>"He's not my Mr.Denver",said Gid.</p><p>"Oh",said Leonel,where have it heard that before",she stumbled out of the office "Mr. Ohio ",she winked at him.</p><p>Two days later was the game from Judes Marshall. He got the baseball stuff out of his daddy.</p><p>"You will bring me luck dad",he said to Gid. </p><p>When they arrived on the field ,Leonel was already standing next to the bleachers and flickingwith their feet.</p><p>Gid got out of the car,helped Jude Marshall out and headed for Leonel. </p><p>Jude ran to the other kids ,where the coach was already.</p><p>Chris came up to Gid . Jude running in front of him.</p><p>"This is my grandma ",he showed Chris to Leonel. </p><p>She held out her hand. "Leonel Devenport-Kinkade ",she said.</p><p>"Chris",said the latter.<br/>
"I'm Jude's coach.</p><p>"Nice to meet you ,Mr.Denver",she said ,knowing that Gid would like to strangle her at the moment.</p><p>She turned to Gideon ,briefly kneeled him and said:"You two have a good taste".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>